


Cold

by blackriddlerose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17343029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: Lisanna discovers something about Natsu's magic.An old fanfic from 2012 with some minor edits.  Cross posted.





	Cold

The howling wind blew at them furiously, for they had entered its domain unwelcomingly. It blew at them, intent to blow them back to the town at the base of the mountain, but the three travelers were persistent.

Natsu kept his fists alight as he plunged them forward, attempting to ward off the cold wind and to make the path easier.

Lisanna traveled close behind, Happy peeking out of her cloak. She stayed close enough to feel some of the heat coming from Natsu and to keep the wind away by using him as a shield.

"There should be a cave nearby," Lisanna yelled, hoping her voice reached him instead of being carried away with the wind.

She spotted his fist change into a thumb's up position, indicating that he heard.

\---

The three gathered around the fire, getting as close as possible without burning themselves. Well, Lisanna and Happy gathered around the fire, Natsu just sat in the middle of it. After a while, it was hard to tell if he was in the fire, or if he was the fire, but Lisanna and Happy didn't complain.

"How much further until we reach the next village?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I think we are roughly right here," Lisanna said as she pointed to a spot on the map laid out by her side, "so about a day and a half."

"That's not too bad," Happy said from his position still inside Lisanna's cloak.

"Are you sure you are okay Natsu?" the Take Over mage asked, her face riddled with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, how are you and Happy holding up?"

"Better than you, by your looks," Lisanna responded noticing the red on Natsu's face from the constantly attacking wind and cold.

"Na, I'm fine, this is nothing," Natsu lied.

But Lisanna noticed the small shiver that went down the boy's spine. That's when it dawned on her. "You don't feel the heat of the flames, that's why you can have your body covered in them. But that means, even sitting in the fire, you're cold," Lisanna stated, realization contorting her face.

"Wha- No, no, I'm fine!" Natsu stuttered, "Toasty warm."

"He's lying," Happy said.

"Happy!" Natsu yelled, slightly angry that his best friend would just give him up that easily.

"What? She guessed it?" the blue Exceed shrugged.

With a sigh, "How did you figure it out?"

"Your face is still red from cold, and you just shivered."

With another sigh, "Yeah, that is the downside to my magic. I can't feel the heat of the flames in order to warm up."

Lisanna watched as the teen got up and walked behind her.

"What are you doing?"

"Warming up," Natsu responded, a mischievous grin stretching from ear to ear as he sat down right behind Lisanna, pressing his chest up against her back. He undid his scarf and rewrapped it so that it hung around the silver haired mage too before sliding his arms under her cloak and around her waist.

"He lllllikes her," Happy jeered, his paw to his mouth as a pathetic attempt to hide he snickering.

"You're warm," Natsu stated happily as he rested his head on her shoulder, facing her.

Lisanna turned her head the other way, to hide her blush, but she gave in quick and turned her head to lean it against his.

"It isn't as cold anymore," Natsu said, letting the meanings of what he said sink in.

"You're right, it isn't as cold anymore," Lisanna responded with a smile.

"They lllllike each other," Happy jeered.


End file.
